Kasey's Mother's Day
Characters: 'Ryder ' Kasey 'Shadow Kasey - ( Only Once ) ' ( All The Puppies In KaseyXRyder Future Pups ) Story [ It is Morning In Adventure Bay ] - ( Sunny, Lily, Moon, SunLight, Rose, Summer, And Elizabeth Is in The Other Living Room Walking into the Lobby Room To See Their Father Ryder ) ( All The Puppies ): Good Morning Dad Ryder: Good Morning Pups, How did you Sleep ? ( All The Puppies ): Good Moon: Dad, What are you doing ? Sunny: Yeah what are you doing ? Ryder: Today is a Very special Day Rose: ( Excited Voice ): Really !?, What's Today !? Ryder: Today is Mother's Day and we're going to Celebrate it with Kasey ( All The Puppies ): ( Gasp in Excitement ) - Yes ! Ryder: Shhh, you don't want to wake up Your Mother Early ( All The Puppies ): Oops Sorry Dad Ryder: how about you Puppies go think about something to give to your Mother Lily: Great Idea Dad Sunny: Yeah, We're going to make Mom the best Mother's day Gift ever Elizebeth: yep ( All The Puppies ): (* Starts Running to the Door and Outside *) Ryder: ( Giggles ) - Ok Pups [ Screen Slides ] - Where the Puppies Are - Moon: Hmmm what should we get for mom ? Sunlight: I don't know but it has to be good Sunny: hey how about we make her a Mother's Day card Lily, Rose, Moon, Sunlight, Elizabeth, Summer: That's A great Idea Sunny ! Summer: (* Get's Paper *) Sunlight: (* Get's Crayon's *) - Ok we got everything, now what should we write ? Elizebeth: Oh how about this, " You are the Superest Mom Ever " Rose: And how about this " You Bright up our day with every smile " Moon: And " We Love You Mom " ... Don't forget to draw a Smiley face and a Heart Sunlight: (* Wright's down everything that Elizabeth, Rose, And Moon said, and Drew a Smiley Face and A -Heart*) ... Perfect ! Shadow Kasey: Hey pups, what's Up ? ( All the Puppies ): Hi Aunt Shadow Summer: We're Writing our mom a Happy Mother's Day Card Shadow Kasey: Awww that's Very Nice of you Pups to do for Kasey Rose: yeah she's Going to love it Sunny, Lily, Moon, Sunlight,Summer, Elizabeth: Yeah so much Shadow Kasey: (* Giggles *) - I think she's Going to love it to, Speaking of Kasey, I think she's up, how about you go check and give her the Card ( All The Puppies ): Ok (* Runs Into The Lookout *), we're all done dad Ryder: Great .. ( Gasp in Happiness ): ( Whispering ): Get in Place Pups ... Kasey: (* Coming down the Elevator *): ... (* See's pups in front of her *): Whoa ... is this ... for me ? Sunny: yep ( All The Puppies ): Happy Mother's Day Mom Kasey: Awww Thank you so much pups, you made me so happy and made me feel like a Special mother (* Reading the Card *) - " You Are The Superest Mom Ever, You Bright Up Our Day With Every Smile, We Love You Mom ", Awww Pups I love it, that was so thoughtful of you to make me a Mother's Day Card ( All The Puppies ): Yep Ryder: Happy Mother's Day Kasey, (* Kneels Down To Kasey's Level And Kisses Her Forehead *) Kasey: Thanks Ryder, How About we go to the Pup Park today ( All The Puppies ): ( Excitment Voice ): Yes !!! Ryder: Ok, Let's Go, all 7 Of You Puppies has been very good today, and you have been such a great dog today Kasey Kasey: (* Giggles *): Thanks Ryder ( Every One Giggles ) { The End }